dinosaurkingfandomcom-20200222-history
Rajasaurus
General Statistics *Name: narmadensis *Name Meaning: Prince/Regal Lizard *Diet: Carnivore *Length: 8-9 meters (26-30 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Abelisauridae --> Carnotaurinae *Place Found: India *Describer: Srivastava and Sahni, 1983 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Scissors *Power: 1400 *Technique: 800 **Compatibility: Tab 4 *Attack: **Scissors (Critical): 660 **Rock/Paper: 420 *Types: **Hunter Type (Taiwanese Series 2 5th Ed.) **Recovery Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: インドの猛竜 (Indian Violent Dragon) *Altered Forms: Super Alpha Rajasaurus, Super Rajasaurus Availability Rajasaurus was only available in the Japanese and Taiwanese versions, but its Taiwanese card can be used in the English version. *Japanese: **Gekizan 2nd Edition (New; 016-竜; Recovery Type) **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (014-竜; Recovery Type) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (009-竜; Recovery Type) *Taiwanese **Series 2 5th Edition (New; Hunter Type) Rajasaurus Card 3.gif|Rajasaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 2nd Edition+) Rajasaurus.gif|Rajasaurus arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) Rajasaurus Card.jpg|Rajasaurus arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Fire *Owner: Sheer (Spectral Space Pirates), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Location: , 1615 *Appearance: The French Conniption *Dinosaurs Defeated: None *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Rajasaurus *Other: Not counting Gigas, it was the last new Fire Dinosaur to appear in the anime. Move Cards ;Blazing Spin Attack :With a flaming mouth, Rajasaurus bites onto its opponent's neck, and then swings them around several times and tosses them away! TCG Stats Rajasaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Rock *Power: 1400 *Level: 3 *Life: 2 *Card Code: DKCG-007/160 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare *Image From: (new art) *Other Forms: Alpha Rajasaurus *Abilities: ;Bite :When this Dinosaur wins a battle during your turn, your opponent loses 1 extra Life Point. Wandering Rajasaurus *Attribute: Fire *Sign: Paper *Power: 1200 *Level: 2 *Life: 1 *Card Code: DKTA-006/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 71 anime scene *Abilities: ;1500 :During your turn, this Dinosaur's Power is 1500. Anime Mesozoic Meltdown Rajasaurus was first summoned by Sheer in Renaissance Paris during The French Conniption, showing a preview of her power to the Royal Mother to snag the job of tracking down the "Blue Eye of Gaia" alongside Richelieu. She later summoned it to destroy the orphanage house the Cosmos Stone was suspected to be in, but was interrupted when Chomp appeared, who knocked Rajasaurus away…and into the orphanage anyway. They took their DinoTector and Spectral Armor forms, Chomp hitting Rajasaurus…into the orphanage again. Rajasaurus hit Chomp with Blazing Spin Attack, but Chomp then tossed it into the air and hit it with Lightning Strike, destroying its Spectral Armor…and letting it hit the orphanage's tower, which then fell on it, defeating it. His card was quietly reclaimed by Max before slinking away from the destroyed building he'd been trying to protect. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Original: カルノタウルスににた肉食恐竜で頭に一本のひくい角がある。がっしりとした体つきをしている。 **Translate: A carnivore has a horn on its head, which is similar to Carnotaurus. It has a solid body. **Taiwanese: 近似於牛龍的肉食恐龍，頭上長有低矮的角，有著強壯的身體。 *Being a ceratosaurian, Rajasaurus should have four fingers rather than the three as portrayed in Dinosaur King, and as an abelisaurid, its arms may actually have been nearly useless, like Carnotaurus's. Gallery Rajasaurus smash.png|Rajasaurus about to smash the orphanage Raja nagoya.gif|Rajasaurus in NagoyaTV Move Block Intro.png|Rajasaurus with 2 Troodons in English arcade Move Block Done.png|Rajasaurus using Move Block in English arcade (versus Alioramus) Flames_of_Victory.jpg|Rajasaurus bites Irritator for the Flames of Victory TCG artwork Searing Flames TCG Card.png|Searing Flames TCG card featuring Rajasaurus Category:Fire Dinosaurs Category:D-Team Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG